


The First Time

by coolkidelise



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Family Force 5, M/M, Random Song Challenge, Song fic, The First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolkidelise/pseuds/coolkidelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about falling in love for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

_I got these memories, they're all of you and me_  
_I've been recording them ever since I was seventeen_  
_Push playback then rewind_  
_I see us meeting for the very first time_

Your eyes are the size of the moon. Big. Bright. Brown.  
Spencer's words are lost after he intoduces us.  
All I see is your smile. All I hear is your laugh.  
"Hi, Ryan." You say, offering out your hand.  
I take it in mine. My scraggly hand dwarfs your soft one. Your fingers linger in my grasp far too long for two people who've just only met.  
"Hello, Brendon." I reply, all smiles.

_A mental note of you, you sang my melody_  
_First bar in a lifelong symphony_  
_The prelude to a kiss_  
_My heart's pounding when I reminisce_

"Give me envy! Give me malice! Give me attention! Give me envy! Give me malice! Baby, give me a break!" You sing at the top of your lungs.  
You take my face in your hands as you belt out these words. **My** words.  
Your voice breaks and your eyes lock with mine.  
"Brendon..." I plead. My heart is beating like a kick drum.  
You don't need the push. You know what I want. You want it too.  
"Kiss me." Your voice is a low whisper.  
Our lips connect and your hand immediatly goes for the nape of my neck.  
You fear I may pull away from you.  
I won't. **I'll never let go.**

_Remember that time, we stayed up all night_  
_I swear we danced until we saw daylight_  
_Step by step and frame by frame_  
_Slow motion, let me see you again_

You danced around in the over grown summer grass, your giggles filling the night sky.  
You grabbed my hands and spun me around.  
I began to laugh too. Your laughter was contagious.  
My hands wandered to your waist and your arms drapped over my shoulders.  
I pulled you close, swaying back and forth.  
We danced to your soft humming until the sun came up.  
I must have looked a sight. My drowzy eyes and lazy smile.  
You looked as beautiful as ever. Wide awake, too.  
You smiled like being in my arms was the best thing ever.  
I guess to you it **really** was.

_No matter what I do_  
_I won't fast forward anything with you_  
_I know you feel it too_  
_The first time I saw love I was with you_

It really went without saying.  
You knew how I felt and I you.  
Your brown orbs gazed into my honey ones.  
"Ryan, I-"  
"Shhh. I know, pretty. I love you too." I told you.  
"There's a first time with you everyday..." You reply with a shy grin.  
We kissed for what must have been the thousandth time.  
I wouldn't mind a thousand more.

_The first time that I saw your face_  
_The first time that you spoke my name_  
_The first time when we talked all night_  
_Was the first time love made sense in life_

_The first time that I felt your touch_  
_The first time I couldn't get enough_  
_The first time that I heard you say_  
_There's a first time with me everyday_

You lay at my side, little huffs spill from your open mouth.  
You're deep in slumber, childlike fantasies dancing though your head.  
You're so beautiful.  
Your nose. Your lips. Your hair. Your hands. Your smile. Your laugh. Your hips. Your entire being.  
I love you, Brendon Urie.  
From the first time to the last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought this would be about Ryan & Brendon having sex for the first time, am I right?  
> I've always wanted to do a fanfic based off a song! I think this came out pretty good for a first try. 'The First Time' is one of my favorite love songs by one of my all-time favorite bands: Family Force 5. Listen to it while you read this!


End file.
